


Now and Then

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys a little discipline before telling Severus about the plans he's made for the latter's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

Harry exhaled a contented breath as Severus fastened the cock ring around his swollen prick. Despite Hermione's frequently expressed doubts and Ron's sheer horror at the idea, they had proven to be a good couple, compatible both in bed and out of it. Their explorations of Dominance/submission and the use of various toys only served to underline that fact.

"Position," Severus chided, and Harry hastened to assume it, his feet planted comfortably apart, hands extended to grasp the holds embedded in the walls. His torso remained a few inches away from the smooth surface, so that he could not press his aching cock against it.

Severus ran a hand down Harry's spine, soothing and relaxing him as he arched into the familiar beloved touch. The hand went away. A few seconds later there was the swish and thwack of a leather strap landing on Harry's arse. An electric tingle shuddered through him, and he sighed, "One."

Eight years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry's public fame had hardly diminished. Neither had his loathing of it. He had thrown himself into his work – at least as an Auror he worked undercover and thus unrecognised much of the time – but that had only resulted in rapid promotion, so that now in his mid-twenties he already ranked second in the department. He was good at what he did, and even enjoyed it most of the time, but found the pressure could be overwhelming. Being able to throw all that off at home and let Severus be in charge of their sexual life was a relief to Harry. He didn't have to take responsibility, only do as he was instructed, and accept his husband's loving discipline when he erred. Severus, he knew, found his own role gratifying, having the opportunity to exert independent authority after so many years of trying to please two masters. They hadn't begun this aspect of their relationship until they had been together for several years, however, and Harry had no doubts of Severus's deep love for him, no qualms that Severus might ever abuse the power Harry gave him.

"Twenty-nine. Thirty," he finished the count. His cock was throbbing almost painfully against the ring's restraint. Behind him he could hear Severus set down the strap. Then Severus was back, nudging Harry to shift positions, to lean over with his feet further apart. A finger probed his hole, withdrew, returned to tease him open with slick lube – Severus brewed it himself, and sold it as a profitable sideline – before finally being replaced by Severus's prick.

Harry groaned as he was penetrated. He didn't know how Severus almost always managed to angle right across his prostate on the first try, but he appreciated that skill. He was also grateful that Severus's discipline was typically followed by mind-blowing sex, although sometimes when he thought Harry deserved it, Severus would refuse to permit him orgasm.

Not this time, though. As he rode Harry, Severus gripped his waist with one hand to steady himself, but with the other he first tweaked Harry's nipple roughly and then fondled his prick, smearing the clear pre-come that had collected in the slit around the head, sliding the foreskin up and down until Harry was sobbing and gasping with exquisite need.

"Come, Harry," Severus commanded. The words released the spell holding the cock ring closed, and Harry came instantly. Four creamy pulses splattered the wall and the floor, and Severus grabbed his hip bones hard as Harry's arsehole flexed, milking Severus's orgasm out of him too.

Afterward, curled up against Severus in their bed, Harry murmured, "The only thing wrong with tonight was that I couldn't see you."

Severus snorted. "Some would argue that that was an advantage."

"Not for me, and you know it." Harry didn't say it aloud, but he thought about all the times when he had been looking into Severus's eyes as they made love, and caught glimpses of Severus's thoughts, his old fantasies. He was certain that Severus had likewise seen some of Harry's, although they'd never discussed it. There had just been a few too many times when Severus managed to fulfill one of them for it to be pure coincidence. "I was trying to think of something to give you as a birthday present next week," Harry changed the subject, "but you're awfully hard to shop for. You always say you don't want anything."

"I don't. I already have more than I ever hoped for," said Severus, and held Harry a little closer.

"So I was thinking," Harry continued, "that I wouldn't try to _buy_ you anything this year; I'd _do_ something for you instead. Do you want to know what I'm thinking of doing?"

"Shouldn't it be a surprise, if it's to be my birthday present?"

"True, but if I tell you then you get both the fun of hearing it, and then the actuality later on." Harry was bursting to tell. He thought it was the perfect idea, but there was no one else he would want to share it with, no one really who would understand.

Severus huffed a sigh that sounded only slightly exasperated. "Very well, since you clearly _want_ to tell me, go ahead."

"First I'll shave."

"You shave every day. How is this a birthday present?" Severus inquired.

"I wasn't finished yet."

"My apologies. Please go on."

"First I'll shave," Harry repeated, "and I don't just mean my face. All over. Chest, legs, arms, genitals. I'll spread out the shaving foam until I'm all white, and then shave it off bit by bit." He paused for a moment's thought. "Maybe a depilation charm would be better. Or a potion. What do you think?"

"A potion would make you go bald as well," said Severus. " _Why_ , if I may ask, do you wish to be hairless?"

"Either a charm or shaving then," decided Harry. "I don't want to be bald. But I didn't have much body hair when I was fourteen or fifteen."

Beside him he felt Severus stiffen, but not pull away, so he went on.

"I'll let you watch if you want, even help out. A straight razor would be interesting to try, but I don't think I could use that by myself, not for the fiddly bits. I'll have to use a safety razor – or get you to help me. Will you help?"

"Of course," Severus murmured.

"So I'll be all smooth, and then I'll put on my old Hogwarts uniform, and come find you – you'll have gone off to your laboratory while I dress – and tell you that I'm supposed to be doing a detention with you."

Severus was scarcely breathing. "Go on."

"My robes won't be done up properly, so when I get close to you they'll gape open and you'll see that I am naked underneath. Then I'll say that I am at your command for the evening, until I've completed my detention, and is there anything in particular that you want me to do?"

"What then?" Severus's voice rumbled, velvet over sharp stones.

"I'm not sure," Harry confessed. "If you have anything you _want_ me to do, of course I'll do it. Otherwise – I might offer to suck your prick, or maybe jerk myself off while you watch and make it last as long as you wanted."

"Either of those would be _quite_ satisfying," said Severus. "As I'm sure you realize, you perverse scamp." He pulled Harry closer still. "I'm almost tempted to ask you to give me my present early."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted for the June 2010 daily_deviant, for which I used the themes cock rings, discipline, and genital shaving.


End file.
